¿Naruto Uzumaki?
by xZReimzX
Summary: La verdad es que no tengo palabras para hacer una descripción de la historia... Literalmente el titulo de la misma describe casi todo... Pero relmente si quieres ver a un Naruto Power Up nivel dios no leas este FanFic... Mas que nada ya que tratare de seguir todas las reglas que Kishimoto le dio al chakra... En los inicios del manga... No puedo decir que no habra cliches
1. Prologo 1 de 2

No soy dueño de ningun Anime/Manga/Novela Ligera

xxx

"Naruto" Personaje hablando

_'Naruto' _Personaje Pensando

**"Naruto" **Entidad Hablando

xxx

Este solo es la primera parte de el prologo completo... Básicamente falta una parte mas...

Otra cosa... La edad de Naruto en este caso esta basada en lo que dijo Iruka en el primer capitulo de Naruto... Acerca de que el ya habia reprobado tres años seguidos por lo que el es tres años mas grande que los demas...

Era una noche bastante silenciosa y tranquila en la aldea de Konoha, los shinobi estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño que vieran... Eso fue debido a la gran tercera guerra mundial ninja, muchos de sus compañeros fueron asesinados y no querian mas bajas en su fuerza militar ahora que la guerra estaba llegando a su climax

Por otro lado en una cabaña lejos de la aldea, se podian escuchar gritos y maldiciones debido al parto que se estaba dando actualmente en dicho lugar

"¡Kushina! ¡Solo un poco mas!"

Una mujer ya mayor le dijo a la próximamente madre, con un ultimo grito la mujer dio a luz a un niño con bigotes en sus mejillas y cabello negro, el niño lloro en los brazos de aquella mujer mayor que le entrego a los brazos de su madre

"¿Como lo llamaran?"

La anciana pregunto con curiosidad en su voz

"Naruto... Lo llamaremos Naruto"

La mujer de nombre Kushina dijo mientras mecía lentamente a su hijo en sus brazos para que parace de llorar

"¿Naruto? ¿Como el condimento para el ramen?"

La anciana pregunto con asombro... Nunca antes habia escuchado de alguien llamando a su hijo el nombte de un condimento de comida

"¡Por su puesto que no...! Minato y yo le pusimos a si por su padrino... Jiraya-sama... Le dio una pequeña parte de el libro que esta escribiendo a Minato y nos encantaria que el fuera como el protagonista de la historia... Naruto... Valiente... Fuerte y sobre todo... Que no lo detenga nada no importa lo que suceda... El siempre protegera a sus seres queridos..."

La mujer peliroja dijo mientras continuaba meciendo a su hijo en sus brazos... Una expresión triste se formo en su rostro cuando menciono el nombre del padre se su hijo

"Vamos... Minato esta en una misión importante... Esta misión es algo importante, por eso no puede estar aqui... Pero estoy segura que encuanto termine con ella el vendrá a verlos..."

Kushina mientras escuchaba picaba suavemente las mejillas de su hijo, el bebe sonrio y abrio sus ojos ahora visiblemente azules por primera vez

Un año Después...

"Bien, Has logrado alcanzarme"

Un hombre de cabello rubio con dos mechones de su cabello a ambos lados de su rostro y su cabello en punta dijo mientras les mostraba a tres chicos su brazo donde habia una pequeña coetadura en la manga de su camisa azul

"¡Ohhh! Kakashi, Lograste alcanzar a sensei"

"Bueno, solo fue en su ropa"

Una chica de cabello castaño, ojos color marrón y dos marcas rectangulares en cada lado de su rostro color purpura, ella le hablo a el chico de nombre Kakashi, el tiene cabello color plateado, una mirada aburrida y una mascara negra que cubre la mitad de su rostro

"Uuuuhg... ¡Yo también lo lograre! Ouch"

Una chico con unos googles, cabello azabache y ojos del mismo color, grito y gimió de dolor cuando una canasta de comida fue azotada en su cabeza, entonces un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules de apenas una rodilla de altura o mas se dirigió a el hombre rubio

"¿Naruto?"

El hombre rubio dijo mientras miraba a su pequeño hijo que lo miraba con una sonrisa de dientes

"Tou-san"

El pequeño niño dijo mientras era abrazado por su padre, esto pareció llamar la atención de la chica con marcas moradas rectangulares que se aceroco a el pequeño y se agacho para estar a su altura

"Whoa, el hijo de Sensei y Kushina-san, ¡es tan adorable!"

El hombre dejo de abrazar a su hijo que estaba viendo a la niña frente a el, eso fue hasta que ella le abrazo con fuerza

La peliroja estaba discutiendo con el chico de googles, eso hasta que miraron la escena de la chica abrazando al pequeño niño

El hombre se alejo de los dos y se acerco a su esposa y sus alumnos hombres, Kushina y el alumno con googles miraban esto mientras el otro con una mascara negra de nombre Kakashi no les prestaba atención

"Entonces... ¿Por que lo trajiste? No es que me desagrade tener a mi hijo cerca pero es raro, tomando en cuenta que este es un lugar peligroso y un campo de entrenamiento... Y tu siempre dices que hasta que no se convierta en un Gennin no debería pisar estos lugares"

El hombre dijo mientras miraba hacía el lugar donde eataban su hijo y su alumna, parecia ser que su alumna había dejado de abrazar a el niño y habia decidido acariciar sus mejillas justo en sus bigotes

"Bueno... El insistió tanto en venir que no me pude negar-Datebane"

La peliroja dijo mientras salia a la luz su muletilla, esperaba que realmente no la heredara su hijo

Horas despues

"Kakashi a estado mejorando"

Kushina estaba cociendo el lugar donde su esposo Minato habia sido alcanzado por el Kunai de Kakashi, Minato estaba igual cosiendo pero era una tela rosa, por otro lado su hijo estaba plasmando su pequeña mano en un papel con tinta

"Rin tanbien esta creciendo... Estoy segura que sera una Kunoichi muy buena en el futuro"

Kushina dijo mientras continuaba cociendo sin darce cuenta de que su hijo ahora mismo se estaba machando a el mismo

"Obito también"

Minato dijo de repente y Kushina dejo de cocer

"Hmpf... Es solo un enano fanfarron, no puede ni siquiera lanzar un Shuriken en linea recta y sus tecnicas dejan mucho que desear... Tiene mucho que entrenar"

"Si... Pero el es parte muy importante... Con su presencia fortalece a los demas... Pero eso tu ya lo sabes despues de todo... Es tu favorito"

Minato le sonrió a su esposa, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de Kushina

"Toma"

"Mm... Gracias"

Kushina dijo mientras le entregaba su ropa a Minato... Entonces se dirigio a la ventana

"Por cierto... ¿Sabes donde y cuando sera su proxima misión?"

Minato puso una expresión seria

"Si... En un par de dias en el puente Kannabi"

"Es una misión muy importante... No sabes como espero que la guerra termine"

Kushina se dio la vuelta entonces... Vio a el pequeño Naruto con muchas manchas de tinta por todos lados

"¡Naruto!"

Un par de dias despues...

"Mucha suerte con su mision chicos... Y obito"

Minato, Rin, Kakashi y Obito se encontraban frente a la entrada/salida de Konoha y enfrente de Kushina, tomando la mano de Kushina el pequeño Naruto miraba a los cuatro con sus brillantes ojos azules

"¿Que?"

"Eres necio, torpe, y un cabeza hueca, asi que cuidate ¿te quedo claro? Si llegas lastimado mi puño estara esperandote"

Los ojos de obito se abrieron...

"Je... ¿¡Quien te crees que soy!? Yo sere el responsable de que la mision sea un exito... Volveré sin ningun rasguño... Lo prometo"

"¡Promesa!"

El pequeño Naruto dijo mientras saludaba a Obito

"Exacto... Nunca rompas una promesa, pequeño Naruto"

Obito le dijo mientra revolvía los cabellos de Naruto

**Tiempo despues...**


	2. Prologo 2 de 2

La lluvia caía encima de ellos... Kushina al lado de Minato y de su hijo miraban como bajaban la lapida donde ya hacian cosas de el difunto... Obito Uchiha... No habían buscado el cuerpo debido a las circunstancias en las que se encontraban... La guerra estaba en su climax y no perderian mas soldados para recuperar un cuerpo, aun siendo un Uchiha no importaba debido a que segun la explicacion de sus compañeros de equipo, probablemente su ojo derecho donde ya hacia su doujutsu habia sido aplastado y destruido junto con la parte derecha de su cuerpo, el izquierdo ya hacia en el cuerpo de Kakashi Hatake...

"Como alguien que no es un Uchiha puede tener un sharingan..."

"Segun lo que dicen los dos mocosos de Minato Obito se lo regalo"

"Hmp, Fugaku no puedo reclamar el ojo... Minato es el favorito del Hokage y el mocoso es un prodigio... El Hokage simplemente diria que no puedes reclamar algo que ha sido regalado"

En el funeral de Obito también se encontraban varios miembros del famoso clan Uchiha... Famosos por su Doujutsu, el Sharingan, una habilidad que habia sido temida por el mundo, sobre todo por uno de sus portadores, Uchiha Madara, uno de los unicos que le podian dar pelea al Dios Ninja y unico poseedor de el Kekei Genkai Elemento Madera, Hashirama Senju, se dice que el podia controlar a las bestias con colo con el poder de sus ojos, fue debido a eso que aquellos ojos son temidos por todas las Naciones Elementales

El pequeño Naruto entonces miro a un hombre parado enfrente de una tumba... La curiosidad de un niño wue apanas esta aprendiendo del mundo le llamo y se dirigio a el hombre solitario, parece ser que no fue el unico que se sintio inquieto por el hombre, ya que otro niño de color negro y ojos del mismo color también se dirigio a el hombre

"No tiene caso el lamentar y llorar por la muerte... El unico valor de la muerte es lo que aprendemos de ella"

El hombre dijo mientras se volteaba hacía los dos niños que lo observan con curiosidad, entonces el mas grande y de ojos color negro pregunto:

"¿Cual es el sentido de la vida?"

El hombre entonces se volteo dandoles la espalda

"Ningun sentido tiene la vida... Si tuviera sentido viviriamos para siempre... ¿No?"

El hombre se fue dejando a los niños atras...

**Dos**** años**** despues...**

El pequeño Naruto habia crecido un poco y ahora tenia tres años, mientras iba creciendo conocio a su mejor amigo, hijo de la mejor amiga de su madre... Itachi Uchiha, de cinco años de edad actualmente proximamente seis dentro de unos días

Ahora mismo se encontraba sentado a el lado de su madre Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Naruto y su madre estaban hablando de los hijos que estaban esperando ambas

Por otro lado Naruto estaba a el lado de su madre, el estaba molesto... Mientras que itachi dentro de un año entraria a la academia ninja el todavía tendria que esperar dos años mas... Eso parecio cambiar a Itachi debido que desde hace meses que no habia jugado con el, por lo que el lo razonó al echo de que el sea mas chico que el... ¿Por que otra cosa seria?

"Entonces, dentro de un mes y medio das a luz, ¿Que prefieres? ¿Que sea niño o niña?"

Kushina pregunto mientras sus ojos violetas brillaban, cuando supo que estaba embarazada junto a su mejor amiga realmente se puso contenta junto a su amiga

"Bueno... Yo prefiriria que fuera una niña... Decidimos que no nos dijeran el sexo de el bebe para que fuera una sorpresa... Aunque tu parece que no fue tu caso... Te dijeron aunque no querias que serian Niño y Niña"

La cara de Kushina se puso completamente palida... Y temblo con miedo de lo que experimentaria en la segunda vez que estaría dando a luz... Y esta vez no a uno si no a dos niños...

"Ssi... Pero... Aun con eso estoy seguro que esos niños cambiarán un poco las cosas... Y ahora Naruto sera el hermano mayor"

Kushina dijo mientras miraba a Naruto que continuaba enojado, aunque asintio con la cabeza con una sonrisa cuando escucho el que seria el hermano mayor

"Si, Itachi también esta bastante feliz de tener un hermano o hermana menor"

Mikoto dijo mientras observaba a su hijo, el asintió una vez con la cabeza

**Meses despues...**

**"**Kushina falta poco"

Minsto estaba tomando la mano de su esposa para que pudiera seguir pujando, aunque su esposa tuviera una fuerza impresionante tenia que apoyarla en todo momento del parto... No como la ultima vez... Ademas tenia que concentrarce en que el sello que estaba en el estomago de su esposa no se rompiera, en el anterior parto no fue necesaria su presencia debido a que no era un esfuerzo excesivo el que tenia que hacer pero este era diferente

Con un ultimo esfuerzo dos llantos se escucharon en la choza...

"Mis... Mis... Hijos"

La anciana le mostro a sus hijos a Kushina...

"¿Como se llamaran?"

La anciana preguntó como la primera vez

"Menma... Y Mio"

"Ustedes tienen algo raro con los condimentos del ramen"

Con eso la anciana se los llevo

"Lo lograste Kushina... Se que acaba de terminar el psrto pero... Estabilisare el sello del Kyubi"

"Yondaime Hokage, Minato, Alejate de la Jinchuriki"

Una voz gruesa interrumpio a Minato el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo fue escuchado, Minato entonces volteo y lo miro... Un hombre enmascarado con diversos patrones en su mascara... Con solo un orificio el ojo derecho, donde se encontraba un... Sharingan con un especie de shuriken...

"Alejate de la Jinchuriki si no quieres que tus hijos salgan lastimados"

El hombre puso un Kunai enfrente de la garganta de uno de los pequeños...

Un ambiente de tensión se sentia en el lugar, entonces el hombre lanzó a ambos al techo

"¡Menma Mio!"

En una reacción rapida Minato salto para atraparlos, quito la manta que estaba llena de papeles bomba y se transporto con su Hirashin no jutsu a una cabaña para tirarla ahí, la explosión le hizo rodar fuera de la cabaña pero por suerte los bebés no fueron lastimados, entonces se teletransporto a su casa donde habia una cuna y les dejo ahí, luego desapareció

"¿Eh? Tou-san"

Naruto dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos, el se subio a la cuna y se quedo ahí durmiendo a el lado de sus hermanos

Despues de un rato Minato volvió con Kushina en sus brazos y la dejo en la cuna...

"Mis hijos..."

Kushina dijo mientras abrazaba a sus tres hijos, la expresión que tenia Kushina en este momento... Fue lo que hizo enojar a Minato... Apreto los puños, abrio el armario y tomo una capa con Yondaime grabado en la espalda...

"Vuelvo enceguida"

"Buena... Suerte Minato"

"Si"

Con eso Minato desapareció

**_Rostros Hokage_**

Minato aparecio en su cabeza de los rostros hokage

_"Mi deber como Hokage es proteger a la aldea..."_

El Kyubi entonces empezo a cargar una Biju-dama en su boca

"_Y a mi familia"_

Minato coloco el Kunai de tres puntas emfrente de el, el Kyubi entonces lanzo una esfera negra a los rostros Hokage, la esfera no llego a mas que el acercarce a Minsto ya que un patron de sellos la enviaron lejos de la aldea causando una gran explosión

'_Es muy poderoso... Debo encontrar la forma de frenarlo'_

Minato pensó para luego atacar al sujeto enmascarado que estaba dwtras de el con uno de sus Kunai, el Kunai y la mano de Minato atravesaron la cabeza de el homvre junto con su mano, con su mano el enmascarado tomo el brazo de Minato, una especie de vórtice comenzó a absorver a Minato, entonces uso el Hirashin para aparecer en otro lugar

"Es muy rapido..."

**Otro lado**

Minato aparecio y respiro agitadamente, estaba en el suelo y se empezó a levantar, un vortice aparecio a unos metros de el y apareció el hombre enmascarado

"Eres muy rapido... Digno de las historias eh de decir"

_"Logro infiltrarce en la barrera que estaba puesta alrededor de la choza... Burlo al escuadron anbu... Sabia que el sello de el Kyubi se debilita en el parto... Y logro controlar a el Kyubi... Solo conosco a una persona que puede hacer eso..."_

"¿Eres Madara Uchiha? No eso es imposible"

"No losé puede ser verdad"

El hombre dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha dejando ver su cabello cortó, unas cadenas salieron de sus mangas

Minato se lanzo en su contra al igual que el enmascarado, el atravesó el cuerpo de el enmascarado, el enmascarado jalo las cadenas haciendo que toquen el torso de Minato que desaparecio gracias al Hiraishin

_'El se vuelve intangible cuando lo ataco... Pero cuando ataca se vuelve tangible... Tengo que cancelar el contrato que tiene con el Kyubi para que deje de controlarlo...'_

Entonces Minato se lanzó otra vez pero esta vez lanzo su Kunai a la cabeza de el hombre la cual la atravesó, la mano del hombre estaba apunto de tocar a Minato, el en su mano derecha formo una esfera de chakra puro

"Yo gane"

El enmascarado dijo cuando Minato se transporto al Kunai que habia atravezado la cabeza del enmascarado, Minato tomó el Kunai

"Este es mi Hiraishin no Jutsu vercion 2"

La esfera se estrello contra la espalda de el enmascarado y en un momento le marco con el sello del Hirashin

"Eres muy rapido... Pero"

Minato aparecio enfrente el hombre y le marco con un contrato de invocacion para cancelar el contrato con el Kyubi

"Esto es para que dejes de controlar al Kyubi... Y esto es para acabar contigo"

Minato dijo y le clavo un Kunai en su espalda... El se tambaleo hacia atrás y cayo debido a las heridas de su batalla

"A... Un no lo puedo... Superar... Sensei"

La voz de el hombre cambio y Minato abrio los ojos, se acerco y se agacho... Le quito la mascara a el sujeto y vio a su alumno... Uchiha Obito

"¿Sorprendido...? Je..."

"¿Por que... Obito?"

Minato le pregunto mientras apretaba sus puños...

"... Cuando vez como tu "amigo" matar a quien amas... Las cosas cambian..."

Los ojos de Minato se abrieron ante la revelación... Era evidente que el niño estaba enamorado de Rin... Y su amigo era Kakashi...

"Yo... Deja te ayudo"

Minato dijo mientras se arrancaba un pedazo de tela de su manga, eso pero fue rechazado por Obito

"No me interesa vivir... Un mundo tan podrido como este no hace mas que hacer que el infierno paresca un paraiso..."

Obito dijo... Minato iba a continuar tratar de ayudarle pero el sonido del rugido del Kyubi le hizo recordar e echo de que el Kyubi seguia suelto

"Mierda..."

Minato desaparecio... El cuerpo de obito estaba mas muerto que vivo... Y fue tragado por la tierra

**Otro lado...**

Minato aparecio enfrente de el Kyubi con Kushina y sus hijos... Cadenas salieron de el cuerpo de Kushina reteniendo al Kyubi...

"Es hora..."

Con unos sellos de mano una especie de espiritu con un cuchillo en su boca y unas cuentas en su mano derecha apareció...

"¡Minato no lo hagas! ¡No quiero que mis hijos carguen con ese peso!"

"Hay que confiar en nuestros hijos... Estoy seguro que ellos podran con este peso y mucho mas... Por el bien de la aldea... Y de ellos mismos... Cuidalos por mi ¿Ok?"

El zorro se quedo paralizado ante esto...

"Shiki Fujin"

Un sello aparecio en el estomago de cada niño... Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron... Emociones negativas entraron en su cuerpo... Sus ojos cambiaron a unos rojos por un segundo... Su cabello se volvió de negro a rubio y se desmayó...

**Semanas despues...**

Naruto desperto... No sabia en que lugar estaba...

"Veo que despertaste..."

Un hombre con una venda que cubria su ojo derecho y parte de su cabeza dijo... El estaba a su lado...

"¿Donde estoy...? ¿Donde esta..? ¿Kaa-san? ¿Tou-san? ¿Y mis... Hermanos?"

"Estas en el hospital... Tu padre esta nuerto y tu madre se fue con tus hermanos sin decir nada... Ella te abandono"

"¿Eh?"

**Bien... Como dije no puedo evitar hacer cliches... Aunque rompi un poco los estatus matando a obito al inicio y a Minato en vez de hacer que se quede vivo y abandone a Naruto... Y lo de Kushina... Pues creanme que no lo abandono solo por que... "Hay no, que tal si como tiene el alma del kyubi afecta los pequeños" o "El kyubi lo poseyó ya no es mi hijo..." asi que eso se explicara maaas adelante en el fic... Aunque Naruto no lo sabe... Y porcierto Cambie un poco la edad de Naruto ya que no quedaba lo que tenia planeado era hacer mas grande a Naruto o mas chico a itachi...**

** si les gusto...**  
**Comenten que les parecio...**  
**Y ese tipo de cosas...**


End file.
